Unggoy Heavy
The Unggoy Heavy is a high Covenant Unggoy rank. This rank is designated for use of heavy weapons, turrets, and some vehicles. Armor Heavy Grunts wear distinctive emerald-greenish armor with a full face methane breather. In Halo: Reach they have a cylindrical methane tank on their back, similar to Unggoy Ultra. In Halo 3 they have a triangular methane tank and do not wear a full face mask. In Halo: Reach they are a darker shade of green. They can take much more damage than Grunt Minors and Majors, but not as much as higher ranking Grunt Ultras. Combat Heavy Grunts are usually seen in conjunction with other Covenant infantry, operating as heavy support units and are usually operating heavy weapon systems such as Plasma Cannons, Shade Turrets and Fuel Rod Guns with deadly effect. They will usually not flee from their position unless the player is too close or out of range of their Weapon, in which case they will pull out a Plasma Pistol and attack like a normal Grunt. They are easily dispatched using most tactics. Their armor seems to be slightly tougher than the average Grunt, most likely to protect them from explosives and the possible backfiring of their powerful weapons. Unlike most Grunts, it is strangely rare for Heavy Grunts to throw Plasma Grenades. Note that the cannon is free for a player to use after taking out its operator. In Halo 2 a Heavy Grunt must first deploy its Plasma Cannon before it can be used. If the Grunt Heavy carrying the Plasma Cannon is killed before it can deploy it then it cannot be used. This is not the case in Halo 3, since most of the Plasma Cannons encountered are already deployed, with the exception of few. They can still be used even if they are detached from their tripod mount. In Halo 3, Heavy Grunts are seen utilizing many different heavy weapons. They are commonly seen driving Ghosts and seem to be skillful drivers, especially on higher difficulties. Due to their low target profile, they are also much harder to kill in a Ghost from head on. Grunts will attempt to ram enemies and will keep their distance from advancing foes. Heavy Grunts may also work in teams on higher difficulties in which case one rams a foe and another shoots the foe out of what they are driving. Usually if they're not piloting a Ghost then they're manning a plasma turret or carrying a Fuel Rod Gun. Like Spec Ops and Ultra grunts, they are some of the most dangerous and tactical Unggoy. When not manning a vehicle or turret or carrying a Fuel Rod Gun, Grunt Heavies will usually use Plasma Pistols or Needlers. They are very efficient with these weapons, even firing rapidly enough to create a super combine explosion, which is uncommon among most . 1213499872 444px-Turret Grunt.jpg|Halo 2. Grunt Heavy on Turret.jpg|Halo 3. 550px-HReach_-_Heavy_Unggoy.png|Halo: Reach Grunt_heavy.jpeg|Halo 4. Trivia *Heavy Grunts are sometimes, but rarely, seen wielding Spikers. This is easier to find when the player destroys a Phantom, the Grunt will most likely (if it survived) be wielding a Spiker. *Heavy Grunts are classified as Spec Ops Grunts in Firefight. *Heavy Grunts have been seen wielding detached turrets, even carrying them with one hand, possibly meaning they are stronger than normal Unggoy. *In Halo: Reach, Heavy Unggoy have a cylindrical methane tank, like the Ultras, and a full face mask, like the Spec Ops, that looks similar to a Human gas mask. *Some Unggoy Heavy in Halo: Reach have been seen using Plasma Rifles, notably on the mission ONI: Sword Base, and when they operate as a Wraith's gunner. *Grunt Heavies can be seen to be dropped from Covenant Drop pods in Halo: Reach *Unggoy Heavies often seem to be weilding more powerful weapons when they are found arming a turret. List of appearances Category:Ranks Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Unggoy Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo Legends Category:Covenant Military Units Category:Halo 4